


A herdeira do Aço

by Eyomault



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyomault/pseuds/Eyomault
Summary: - Me leve com você! – Mereolena parou segurando a maçaneta dourada da porta, um sorriso confiante brotou em seus lábios quando ouviu a frase, lentamente ela se virou encarando a pessoa.- Já estava na hora, Noelle...A festa de despedida de Mereolena era para ser um ponto de pausa entre os magos, todos estavam treinando incansavelmente para lutar contra Spade, atingindo seu limite cada vez mais. A festa era uma grande desculpa para acalmar os ânimos dos magos, e também criar uma cortina de fumaça para a fuga da ruiva mais velha, que mais uma vez partia para longe para treinar. Ela só não esperava que outra maga visse por trás da cortina de fumaça, Noelle sempre surpreendia Leona, dessa vez não foi diferente.
Relationships: Mereoleona Vermillion/Original Female Character(s), Noelle Silva & Mereoleona Vermillion
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tudo bem, a principio essa história vai ser postada em portugues, mas eu vou traduzir ela em algum ponto de março. Espero que gostem :)
> 
> Hey, at first this story will be posted in Portuguese, but I will translate it sometime in March. Hope you like it :)

#  Capítulo Um 

Yami entrou no salão dos Touros Negros derrubando a porta acabando com a delicada paz do lugar, rapidamente Magna, Luck e Asta saltaram já prontos para o combate, Grey saltou para trás de Vanessa que diferente das outras vezes agora lia um livro de magia padrão junto de Noelle, Charmy saiu da cozinha com uma colher de madeira seguida de Nero que como sempre parecia entediada, Finral enfiou a cabeça por um pequeno buraco que abrir para ver o que acontecia. Yami soltou uma baforada com um suspiro.

-Vamos la fracassados, tem uma festa com comida e bebida de graça hoje. – Disse em seu tom monótono de sempre, mas como sempre um sorriso dançava em seus lábios.

Todos começaram a se arrumar rapidamente, enquanto o faziam Yami explicou que eles iriam para o castelo da família Vermilion para uma comemoração, ele mais ou menos já tinha uma ideia do que seria, não julgava Mereoleona por aquilo, cada um tinha seus problemas para lidar. Enquanto passava pelo quarto de Noelle ele viu a porta aberta, a garota estava parada enfaixando a mão direita.

\- O que aconteceu ai pirralha? – Perguntou enfiando a cabeça no vão da porta assustando Noelle.

\- Tentei treinar com Magna hoje... Acabei me queimando. – Disse tentando terminar de prender a bandagem, Yami jogou o cigarro fora e entrou no quarto, sentou na cama da garota e puxou o braço dela com uma delicadeza que não era comum do capitão.

-Você esta apertando de mais, queimaduras não podem ficar abafadas ou vão ficar úmidas. – Ele disse desfazendo o curativo e refazendo devagar com cuidado, Noelle não imaginava que um homem daquele tamanho pudesse ser delicado, depois de pronto Yami levantou da cama e fez cafune os cabelos presos de Noelle.

-Não pegue muito pesado certo? – O capitão falou já indo até a porta.

Aquilo enfureceu Noelle, era a quinta vez que ouvia aquilo no dia, todos a subestimavam de alguma maneira. O corpo da garota tremia levemente, as mãos estavam fechadas ao lado do corpo, apertavam com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

-Todos dizem isso, todos me pedem calma, me pedem para ir devagar, quando e me esforço acabo me machucando ou machucando alguém, mesmo evoluindo e controlando minha mana eu sempre estou atrás dos outros. – Noelle sussurrava enquanto olhava para o chão, Yami não sabia o que falar, então apenas suspirou.

-Não é resmungando que você vai mudar, se de uma folga hoje, talvez na festa você encontre um proposito? Ou coma até explodir. – Disse já saindo do quarto, mas voltou para a porta e olhou sério para a menina, Noelle sentiu o impacto daquele olhar. – Sentir pena de si mesma não vai te ajudar a proteger seus amigos.

Ela se obrigou a concordar, deu uma pequena fungada e seguiu o capitão para fora do quarto, faltavam só os dois no salão para partir, Vanessa notou o clima tenso entre os dois a mão escondida nas costas da maga mais nova, ela tinha uma leve noção do que tinha acontecido por cima, sabia que Noelle e Magna estavam lutando em uma clareira da floresta, ela conseguia sentia a mana caótica dos dois se chocando contra seus fios, além de claro ouvir os gritos do colega, mas em algum momento as coisas deram errado, um silencio fora do normal até mesmo para Noelle. Gentilmente a mais velha passou o braço pelos ombros de Noelle sorrindo, Finral envolveu todos em um grande circulo cinza e em segundos estavam na porta dos Vermilion.

O lugar estava cheio, não era surpresa que as festas dos Vermillion eram sempre lotadas de puxa sacos da realeza, dessa vez a única diferença era que os Touros Negros haviam sido convidados diretamente pela dona da casa, eles entraram atraindo olhares de todos, Noelle sempre sentiu na pele a rejeição, ali não era diferente, depois do torneio muitos passaram a encarar os Touros Negros de uma forma melhor e tudo melhorou ainda mais depois do ataque dos Elfos, mas sempre havia aqueles que se recusavam a acreditar na boa índole dos magos, não que isso fosse importante para os Touros Negros.

Logo todos se dividiram e Noelle acabou sozinha, ela estava evitando os garotos depois do pequeno acidente no treino, Vanessa por mais carinhosa que fosse estava distante, como se procurasse alguém na multidão, os outros também, todos estavam de alguma forma ocupados. A maga resolveu caminhar pelo castelo, ela conhecia a planta, quase todos os castelos eram iguais em algum ponto afinal, ninguém daria falta dela por algumas horas, talvez Mimosa a procurasse depois de conversar com Asta e Yuno, o próprio Asta também a procuraria, mas depois de comer e gritar com os rivais. De certa forma Noelle queria o silencio que as partes vazias do castelo proporcionavam.

Noelle subiu um lance de escadas de pedra, um tapete vermelho fogo descia pelo centro dos degraus, tinha um padrão dourado detalhando o tecido. A maga de cabelos plainados virou na esquina do corredor, vazio e escuro como os outros, a única diferença era a mana conhecida e uma luz alaranjada que saia pelo vão de baixo de uma porta, Noelle se esforçou para reconhecer a mana, era quente, reconfortante, como se ela fosse abraçada, lembrava daquela sensação vagamente, quando Vanessa a abraçava algumas vezes, mas ainda sim não era igual, era uma sensação ainda melhor.

Movida pela curiosidade Noelle caminhou até a porta dupla, alguma força diferente a empurrava em direção a porta, ela segurou a maçaneta dourada com uma mão e com a outra bateu na madeira grossa com os nós os dedos, quando não houve resposta ela girou o metal dourado ouvindo um clique metálico, a mana reconfortante sumiu, dando lugar a algo predatório que criou um nó no fundo da garganta de Noelle. Com a porta finalmente aberta ela encontrou Mereoleona de pé terminando de vestir suas vestes habituais, sem o manto dos Leões carmesim. A mulher ruiva encarou a mais nova com o sorriso malicioso de sempre então cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

-Perdida Noelle? – Ela mantinha um om de voz calmo, bem diferente do comum animado que usava na frente dos outros, aquilo apertou ainda mais o nó na garganta de Noelle.

-Eu... Eu não queria ficar na festa, mas e a senhora? Não é a sua festa? – A garota perguntou envergonhada, calmamente encostou a porta para que as duas não fossem interrompidas.

-Sim é minha festa, mas não quer dizer que eu precise ficar nela até o final. – Só então Noelle notou que estava no quarto de Leona, um tom de vermelho forte tomou conta de seu rosto, não queria invadir a privacidade da capitã daquele jeito. – Eu vou partir, ficar fora por alguns meses.

O tom da mulher era calmo ainda, agora ela havia descruzado os braços e dado as costas para Noelle, atravessou o espaço livre do quarto até a enorme cama bagunçada, havia uma mochila comum em cima da cama, já estava pronta para partir. Aquilo atingiu Noelle como um soco.

-Vai deixar o reino? – Perguntou a mais nova em voz baixa, uma mistura de medo e raiva tomando conta dela, Mereoleona se virou para ela sorrindo.

\- Eu estou indo treinar, não consigo treinar aqui com todo mundo enchendo meu saco, esperando que eu me porte diferente, eu funciono melhor longe das pessoas. – Era meia verdade, mas Noelle ficaria mais segura se soubesse apenas aquilo. Ela tirou a mochila da cama e deixou na frente da porta janela que dava para a sacada, então voltou para a maga mais nova. – O reino vai ficar bem sem minha presença por alguns meses.

Noelle não sabia por que estava tão agitada com a partida de Mereoleona, algo dentro dela pesava com o pensamento de ficar meses sem ver a mulher, sem os treinamentos absurdos no vulcão, sem as reuniões, sem a presença estranhamente reconfortante da Vermilion mais velha Noelle se sentia ansiosa. Desde que começou a treinar com a ruiva ela havia ganhado mais confiança em si mesma, sentia sempre vontade de mostrar a Leona seu avança e de uma forma egoísta adorava quando era elogiada pela mulher, ela queria mais daquilo, algo dentro dela gritava que com a ruiva ela seria uma maga muito melhor, ou pelo menos não se sentiria tão perdida.

-Me leve com você! – Antes mesmo de perceber as palavras deixaram sua boca, saíram com uma certeza absoluta. – Eu quero treinar com você, então, por favor, me leve com você!


	2. Capítulo 2

#  Capítulo 2 

Mereoleona não esperava ouvir aquilo, na verdade ela esperava algumas palavras de Noelle, mas nada como aquilo, ela sorriu de forma maliciosa para a garota, Noelle estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa com aquilo.

-Já estava na hora! – Ela riu com uma confiança que deixou Noelle calma. – Bem vamos logo então, quero usar a noite a nosso favor.

-Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas, e falar com o Capitão Yami. – Só então ela pensou em Yami – Os Touros Negos vão achar que os abandonei...

Antes de entrar em pânico Noelle sentiu a mão de Leona em seu ombro, era um toque quente e reconfortante, lentamente ela olhou para a capitã e novamente voltou a se sentir calma. Leona tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios, uma das presas dela aparecia sobre o lábio inferior fazendo Noelle achar fofo.

-Vamos falar com Yami se isso vai acalmar você, depois passamos na sua base para pegar suas coisas. – Ela falava tranquila com Noelle, soltou a garota e pegou a mochila, abriu a porta que dava para a varanda e jogou a mochila ali, não queria entrar no salão com a mochila, mas também não queria ter de subir tudo de novo para pega-la.

As duas desceram novamente para o salão lado a lado, Noelle se sentia ainda menor que Mereoleona quando ficava lado a lado com ela, a mais velha não tinha só altura e um corpo definido, tinha presença, todos sabiam que ela havia chegado no lugar só pela presença, pelo mana que mesmo contido ainda fazia uma pressão absurda nos sentidos os outros magos. Mas de certa forma era o mesmo mana que era acolhedor em relação à Noelle, sempre a envolvendo de forma protetora e carinhosa.

Quando chegaram no salão Noelle se sentiu o centro das atenções, queria sair correndo apenas de sentir o peso dos olhares dos magos convidados, Leona mantinha o mesmo sorriso de sempre ao caminhar ao lado da garota que a cada passo parecia se encolher um pouco ao seu lado, quando chegaram em frente a Yami o homem parecia confuso, talvez pelo álcool, já que não seria a primeira vez que Noelle andava junto de Leona. A ruiva mais velha esperou por Noelle que soltou um longo suspiro.

-Capitão Yami, eu vou treinar com a capitã Mereoleona por alguns dias! – Noelle falou tudo em um único folego, ela estava vermelha e tremula. Yami sorriu de canto e avaliou a menina por alguns segundos fazendo a mais nova temer que ele negasse a ela aquilo.

-Cuide bem dela certo? Ela é da família. – Foi o que Yami disse mudando o olhar de Noelle para Leona que mantinha um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios.

A ruiva concordou entendendo bem o peso das palavras de Yami, Noelle se sentia mais tranquila depois do pequeno diálogo com o capitão, era estranho como ele e Leona pareciam conversar pelo olhar, a ruiva sabia que os Touros Negros eram unidos ao ponto de serem uma pequena família, ela jamais tiraria Noelle deles, Yami agradecia mentalmente a ruiva por aquilo.

-Bem agora que resolvemos, podemos ir? Ou você quer falar com alguém? – Leona disse pegando um petisco que passava em bandejas de prata. De certa forma a ruiva tinha pressa em partir, mas iriam ficar pelo menos um mês longe então ela queria dar tempo de Noelle se despedir de todos antes de partirem.

-Eu... Não sei, se eu falar com Asta ele vai querer ir junto, não sinto vontade de falar com Nozel, e Vanessa esta sumida... – Noelle disse meio perdida em pensamentos, para a surpresa dela Nozel apareceu em sua frente, ele estava acompanhando as duas com o olhar desde que entraram no salão.

-Senhorita Mereoleona, Noelle, eu queria agradecer as duas pela ajuda com os Elfos. – Ele disse calmo, Noelle se afogou com a saliva que tentava engolir fazendo com que a ruiva desse um tapa seco em suas costas, Nozel sorriu com a cena, elas pareciam próximas.

-Fiz meu trabalho e cumpri meu dever, você também se saiu muito bem. – Disse Leona em seu tom de sempre. – Foi bom que chegou, Noelle estava indo procurar você para dizer algo.

A mais nova queria que um buraco abrisse no chão, o que Leona estava pensando falando aquilo do nada para Nozel? Ele mudou o olhar para a irmã mais nova levemente surpreso.

-Eu... Eu ia dizer uma coisa, eu a... – A frase simplesmente não saia, ela havia lutado lado a lado com ele, mas ainda sim temia as reações do irmão. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força e então tomou uma coragem momentânea – Vou partir para treinar com a Capitão Mereoleona.

Nozel deu um sorriso de canto e concordou com a cabeça, de alguma forma ele sentia que aquilo seria importante para a irmã, ele se despediu desejando boa sorte para as duas, Noelle finalmente se sentiu confortável para partirem. As duas caminharam tranquilamente para fora do castelo, a noite estava mais fria do que quando chegaram ali, o ar gelado abraçava Noelle dando sensações novas a ela, um sorriso animado apareceu em seus lábios enquanto a ruiva pegava as duas vassouras e a mochila que ela havia deixado pronta.

Voaram em silencio até a sede dos Touros Negros, a ruiva disse que esperaria do lado de fora para dar espaço para Noelle, a mais nova entrou na base calmamente, como todos partiram para a festa o castelo estava estranhamente calmo, ela caminhou até seu quarto repassando a noite em sua cabeça. Pegou a mochila de viagem que usava em suas missões, calmamente colocou roupas de treino e roupas comuns, colocou livros e alguns itens mágicos também, não sabia para onde iriam mas queria estar preparada para tudo. Passou na cozinha e pegou um grande pão que Charmy havia feito de manhã, pegou frutas e queijo, enrolou tudo e enfiou na mochila.

Mereoleona olhava para o céu estrelado enquanto esperava Noelle, era estranho como as coisas pareciam se repetir mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela tinha a idade de Noelle quando partiu com Acier para treinar, depois disso se tornou inseparável da mulher, ela queria o melhor para Noelle, sabia que ela tinha o poder e a vontade para superar as habilidades da mãe, só precisava de treino e incentivo. Assim como a própria Leona quando tinha aquela idade, era uma fera incontrolável, que aos poucos foi moldada por Acier para se tornar quem era naquele momento.

-Espero ser tão boa para ela quanto você foi para mim Acier sensei. – Disse baixinho a ruiva antes de notar Noelle saindo do castelo com sua mochila nas costas, a garota aproveitou para trocar as roupas de sempre por uma vestimenta mais comum como calças e uma camiseta de manga curta, o manto dos Touros Negros sempre caindo por seus ombros. – Vamos então Noelle?

A viagem das duas foi tranquila, conversavam sobre o ataque dos elfos, Noelle contou o que havia acontecido no castelo dos Silva, ela ainda parecia incrédula de ter lutado ao lado do irmão, Leona ouvia tudo sorrindo, não conseguia deixar de se sentir orgulhosa dela. Em pouco tempo as magas atravessaram o reino de Clover em direção ao reino Diamond, foram além das fronteiras que Noelle conhecia, seguiram uma grande floresta que cortava o reino até um pequeno vilarejo, o lugar ficava entre a floresta que agora tinha assumido uma mana forte, um rio que pelo que Noelle viu levava até uma cachoeira e uma cadeia de montanhas ao longe, o lugar passava uma paz para a mais nova que era até estranho.

-Onde estamos? – Perguntou para Leona com a voz embargada de sono, em algum momento da noite Noelle quase caiu da vassoura por pegar no sono, a ruiva achou mais seguro carregar ela em sua vassoura para que a mais nova dormisse.

-Essa vila fica em um dos cantos mais afastados de Diamond, se chama Emerald. – Disse guiando as vassouras para o lado, fizeram uma curva e Noelle notou que se afastavam da vila, elas seguiam uma trilha até a floresta então seguiram mais um pouco até a trilhar sumir, atravessaram aquela parte da floresta e chegaram finalmente ao lugar. Era uma cabana pequena feita toda em madeira, estava meio velha provavelmente pela falta de uso, as duas pousaram na grama alta, Noelle saindo do colo de Leona rapidamente sentindo a falta do calor do corpo da mais velha, estava amanhecendo então ainda estava frio.

Enquanto a ruiva caminhava até a porta Noelle se deixou admirar o lugar por um momento, tinha um jardim amplo e era cercada por árvores, a mana ali era diferente de qualquer outro lugar que já havia ido, a cabana tinha dois andares, uma varanda na frente e floreiras em baixo das janelas, seria fofo se não estivesse abandonada. Leona abriu a porta da cabana fazendo com que uma nuvem de pó caísse em si, ela suspirou e entrou limpando as teias de aranha com as mãos, Noelle a seguiu correndo pulando os degraus da varanda e parando na porta.

-Bem faz um tempo desde a última vez que eu vim, eu vou largar as mochilas no quarto e ver como tudo está, deixo para você preparar um lanche para a gente, o treino de hoje vai ser deixar esse lugar habitável novamente. – Disse Leona enquanto subia as escadas, cada degrau tinha um som diferente e por um momento a mais nova achou que tudo ia cair.

Toda a comida das mochilas estava enrolada em dois panos ainda ao lado das vassouras, ela pegou tudo e caminhou para o jardim, abriu os dois panos e os estendeu no chão como uma toalha de piquenique, ela estava caindo de sono. Preparou pão, queijo e frutas para as duas, então se deitou na toalha permitindo o corpo relaxar, era estranho que ela estivesse tão confortável perto de Mereoleona, ela só tinha aquele contato com Vanessa e geralmente era o contrário, a mulher de cabelos rosa que acabava dormindo em seu peito, Noelle sempre era muito agitada, mas tinha a sensação de segurança que Leona passava para ela, um conforto que Noelle não conseguia dar um nome.

-Esta tudo em ordem la em cima, só tem dois quartos e um banheiro, mas dá para as duas. – Disse a ruiva se jogando ao lado dela na toalha, ela se serviu com calma enquanto olhava para a floresta – Bem, chegamos mais rápido do que eu imaginei que chegaríamos, depois de deixar tudo limpo podemos descansar hoje.

-Vamos limpar tudo? – Noelle estava acostumada a limpar o quartel dos Touros Negros ela já havia perdido o nojo de limpeza.

-Sim, você vai usar sua magia para limpar tudo, depois de tirar o grosso da terra nós vamos limpar o resto. – Noelle sentou assustada.

-Com a minha magia? Mas eu vou acabar destruindo a cabana toda. – Leona negou com a cabeça, terminou de comer e se deitou na toalha.

-Me acorde quanto terminar, seu primeiro treino vai ser isso, limpar usando água sem quebrar nada. – Disse já fechando os olhos para dormir, Noelle estava por conta própria agora.


End file.
